


when i'm alone with you

by zombietime



Series: when i'm alone with you [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: When Keith exits the bathroom, Shiro looks him up and down -- twice -- before he says anything.“That’s what you’re wearing?”“Yeah,” Keith says nonchalantly. “Why?” He kisses Shiro on the cheek and grabs his keys. “You ready?”--In which Keith is thirsty and gets more than he bargained for.





	when i'm alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> I use a mix of afab and amab language for Keith so heads up. Also this isn't beta'ed because it ended up wildly longer than I intended and I'm an impatient binch.

Keith didn’t want to go to the party. He wanted to stay in, put on Netflix and cuddle with his boyfriend. If the night ended with him face down in the mattress while Shiro pounded him into next week? Even better. 

But the semester is ending and some of Shiro’s astrophysics friends are graduating and it’s going to be the last chance for them to hangout for a while. Keith understands, really he does. But he also doesn’t see why he shouldn’t remind Shiro of what will be waiting for him when they get home.

He pulls on his tightest pair of black skinny jeans and pairs them with a red crop top sweatshirt and combat boots. He finishes the look off with a touch of eyeliner and he’s good to go. If they end up staying at the party more than an hour, something’s wrong. 

When Keith exits the bathroom, Shiro looks him up and down -- twice -- before he says anything.

“That’s what you’re wearing?”

“Yeah,” Keith says nonchalantly. “Why?” He kisses Shiro on the cheek and grabs his keys. “You ready?”

\--

Shiro settles onto the couch with a beer and two of the guys from his program. They’re nice guys, but the clock is ticking. Twenty minutes in and Keith is having a conversation with Matt and his sister Katie when he stops mid sentence and ties his shoe. It wasn’t untied, but he’s pretty certain Shiro can’t see that from where he is. He can however, see Keith’s ass, bent over and on full display. 

“What was that about?” Matt asks when Keith stands up.

“Don’t worry about it,” Keith says. “What was I saying?”

Katie rolls her eyes.

“That you’re thirsty as fuck?”

Keith glares at her and Matt snorts into his solo cup.

\--

Thirty five minutes into the party, Keith is leaning against the kitchen counter hoarding the chips and salsa to himself and sulking. When Shiro wanders in, Keith’s eyes light up. 

“Hey babe,” Shiro says. “I was looking for you.”

“I’m all yours,” Keith says.

Shiro’s metal fingers skate across his stomach and he leans down for a kiss. He tastes like cheap beer and potato chips but Keith doesn’t mind. He curls a hand around the back of Shiro’s head and deepens the kiss, sucking on his tongue like he plans to suck on Shiro’s cock when they get home. Shiro groans against his mouth. Mission accomplished.

“Hey you two, come up for air,” someone says. Keith looks over and recognizes one of the guys from Shiro’s program standing in the doorway. “You should come outside. Lotor brought fireworks. The good kind.”

Shiro drops a soft kiss on Keith’s nose.

“We should go.”

“Let me just grab a drink first,” Keith says.

He doesn’t _need_ to reach up to the top shelf for a glass, causing his already revealing shirt to ride up even further, exposing even more skin. But he does it anyway. And when he turns back around, Shiro is staring at him like a hungry man looks at a steak. Keith knows he’s being an asshole, but he really doesn’t care.

\--

The fireworks are actually pretty cool. And since it’s a party thrown by science and engineering majors and not a bunch of dumb frat bros, no one accidentally burns their eyebrows off. They sit down on the front yard to watch and Keith rests his head in Shiro’s lap. Shiro strokes his fingers through his hair and Keith nearly falls asleep he’s so content. When everyone gets up to go back inside, Shiro winds his fingers around Keith’s wrist and tugs him aside.

“I wanna fuck you,” Shiro whispers against his ear. “I don’t want to wait until we get home.”

Keith feels himself flush from head to toe with desire. He’d been sleepy a moment ago but that moment is gone.

“I don’t think I can take you without lube.”

Shiro slips a hand between his legs and squeezes his dick.

“I bet you could in your front hole,” he says. “Especially if I got you all worked up with a nice sloppy blowjob first.”

Keith can feel his body clench in response to Shiro’s words.

“Fuck, Shiro.”

“That’s the idea, babe.”

\--

Shiro drags him into the bathroom and slams the door behind him. He backs Keith up against the sink, his hands already underneath Keith’s crop top, thumbs teasing over his nipples.

“You knew exactly what you were doing when you wore this,” Shiro says. He rolls an already hard nipple between the thumb and forefinger of his metal hand, squeezes until it’s just this side of painful. Keith’s mouth falls open in a silent gasp. “Didn’t you?”

Keith slides his hands around to grab Shiro’s ass, pulling him close enough so that he can grind his hips against Shiro’s.

“Maybe,” Keith draws out the word then runs his tongue slowly over his lips.

Shiro reaches up and his metal fingers tighten in Keith’s hair, yanking his head back. He presses hot, wet kisses along Keith’s jaw, all the way up to his ear and sucks his earlobe into his mouth. Keith moans, greedy and desperate and hooks a leg around Shiro’s thigh.

“Slut,” Shiro murmurs in his ear.

“Mmm,” Keith agrees. “Your slut.”

Shiro crashes their mouths together, the kiss is more teeth than tongue but Keith doesn’t mind. He loves when Shiro gets wound up like this. It takes some button pushing to get him there but once he’s there, Keith knows he’s in for a ride.

“I thought you were going to blow me,” Keith pants between kisses. Shiro chuckles against his mouth.

“Getting impatient?” He asks.

“Keeping you focused on the task.”

Shiro smirks as he tugs open the button of Keith’s jeans and gives them a firm yank down to his knees. He grabs the bulge in Keith’s jockstrap and gives it a squeeze before lowering himself to the floor. Keith’s mouth goes dry at the sight of Shiro on his knees for him. It always does. He threads his fingers through Shiro’s patch of white hair as he leans in to press a kiss just below Keith’s belly button.

“You should have just brought lube if you wanted to be fucked so badly.” Shiro whispers the words against his belly, one hand sneaking around to grope his ass.

“I wanted you to take me _home_ and fuck me,” Keith says. His voice hitches when Shiro runs the tip of a dry finger over his hole.

“The best laid plans.” Shiro grins up at him as he tugs the jockstrap down. 

He spreads Keith open and licks the length of his clit before sucking him into his mouth. Keith bites down on his bottom lip and tightens the fingers in Shiro’s hair. It never takes him long to get off this way, his dick is so sensitive that the first time Shiro blew him he came in _seconds._ He’s gotten a little bit better with practice, but most of the time Shiro insists on making good use of Keith’s lack of refractory period and goes for gold.

“Fuck, Shiro,” Keith whines. 

His cunt is already clenching, aching to be filled by Shiro’s cock. Shiro looks up at him, his mouth shiny with spit, his eye glinting.

“You like that?”

Keith nods furiously and Shiro keeps his eyes trained on him as sticks out his tongue and licks him slowly, each swipe of his tongue sending fireworks up his spine. Choked off moans spill out of Keith’s mouth, his hips pistoning forward seeking friction.

“It’s okay, babe. I’ll get you there,” Shiro says. 

He dives back in, sucking Keith’s dick hard with just a bit of teeth and -- _fuck_. It’s just the way Keith likes it, rough and wet and absolutely _filthy_. He bites down on his fist to keep from screaming Shiro’s name when he comes, his thighs shaking and his knees near to giving out.

Shiro has a shit-eating grin on his face when he looks up and Keith can’t even blame him.

“Look at you,” Shiro says, his voice dripping with smug satisfaction. He slides a metal finger into Keith’s cunt and Keith gasps softly, his body giving way to the pressure immediately. “Already so wet for me.”

Shiro adds a second finger and fucks him lazily and Keith can feel his wetness dripping down his thighs.

“You can go again, right babe?” Shiro asks. “For me?”

The way that Keith’s cunt clenches down on Shiro’s fingers is probably more than enough of an answer, but Keith nods anyway. Shiro pushes his fingers deep inside him and leaves them them there, knows Keith loves the feeling of being full when he comes. He rubs the knuckles of his other hand up and down the length of Keith’s cock, he’s already swollen and overstimulated, but Keith doesn’t care. Everything Shiro’s doing feels so fucking good. When Shiro flicks his thumb back and forth over the tip of his dick, Keith squeezes his eyes shut tight, groaning in frustration. It hurts so fucking good and he’s so close to coming again.

“Shiro,” Keith whines. “Suck me.”

Shiro, thankfully, obliges. He sucks hard and Keith is coming in seconds, his shouts not muffled this time. Keith’s body spasms around Shiro’s fingers, aftershocks coming in slow waves. When they finally subside, Shiro eases his fingers out and nuzzles his face into Keith’s patch of pubic hair. He presses soft kisses to his belly as he works his way back up to standing.

“You did so well, babe,” Shiro says.

Keith feels warmth spread all over his body. Shiro bends down, rubs his nose against Keith’s, slipping his metal fingers into Keith’s mouth. Keith laves his tongue over the joints, his eyes locked on Shiro’s. Someone pounds on the door.

“No fucking in the bathroom. House rules!”

Shiro bends to kiss him, his tongue sliding against Keith’s, licking the taste of him out of Keith’s mouth. He grabs Keith’s ass and gives him a quick slap before adjusting himself in his jeans. Not that it makes a bit of difference.

“Pull up your pants.”

\--

Someone calls Shiro’s name almost as soon as they’re out of the bathroom and Keith sighs heavily. Shiro turns and presses a kiss to his temple.

“I’ll find you in a few minutes.”

Keith is beginning to think that his great plan has backfired on him. Despite having two amazing orgasms, he is still so keyed up he feels like he might jump out of his skin. Not to mention the fact that they are still at the party. He’s got on a full pout but Shiro is nowhere to be seen so it does him no good. He grabs a bottle of beer from a tub of ice and wanders upstairs and out onto an empty balcony. 

The beer is cheap and tastes like shit but he drinks it anyway. If Shiro were within eyesight he’d fellate the bottle until Shiro dragged him and fucked his throat. But that’s not on the menu at the moment so he drinks his crappy beer, looks down at the crowd of people in the backyard, then up at the stars. Shiro finds him a few minutes later, winds his arms around Keith’s waist and buries his face in Keith’s hair.

“You didn’t forget about me, did you?”

Shiro grinds against his ass and Keith can feel that he’s still mostly hard. God what he wouldn’t give to be home right now and on his knees in their bedroom.

“Never,” Keith whispers.

“Good,” Shiro says. His voice is low and gravelly. He takes a swig of Keith’s beer and sets it down near their feet. “Now undo your jeans.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Shiro says. He backs Keith up against the railing and kisses him. “I told you I wanted to fuck you.”

Keith glances back and forth between Shiro’s hungry gaze and the number of the people still milling about beneath them.

“It’s dark out,” Shiro says with a quick nip to his earlobe. “No one will see.”

With only a moment’s hesitation, Keith reaches for his fly and shimmies down his jeans. Shiro’s hands come to rest on his hips, gently turning him around and bending him over the railing. Keith hears the sound of Shiro’s own zipper and his breath hitches. He shifts to spread his legs as far apart as his jeans will allow.

“You’ll just have to be quiet,” Shiro says, trailing a finger through Keith’s wetness. “You can do that, right, babe?”

Keith nods, even as he’s gasping out a moan when Shiro slides into him. Shiro wraps an arm across his chest, pulling him close as he begins to thrust his hips.

“Shhh,” Shiro whispers, his face buried in Keith’s hair. “You don’t want anyone to see you, do you?”

Keith bites down on bottom lip and shakes his head, but Shiro keeps talking.

“God, just look at you -- taking my cock out here where anyone could find us.”

He pushes Keith’s hair out of the way, presses a kiss to the back of his neck and sinks he teeth in his shoulder. Keith chokes out a sob and pushes his hips back to meet Shiro’s thrusts.

“That’s it, babe. Take it all the way. My good little slut.”

Keith grips onto the railing of the balcony, feeling his knuckles go white. Shiro doesn’t get like this often, but when he does? The sound of his voice sends shivers down Keith’s spine. Shiro says the word _slut_ with the same warmth he says _sweetheart_ when they wake up in each other’s arms on a sleepy Sunday morning. Keith fucking _loves_ it -- and his body responds accordingly.

“You like it when I call you that, don’t you Keith?” Keith nods and gets a particularly vicious handful of thrusts for his trouble. “My good little slut.”

Keith’s breaths are ragged and it’s all he can do to stay quiet as Shiro continues to pound into him at a punishing pace. A hand slips up to his mouth and Keith sucks on Shiro’s fingers without a second thought. When Shiro pulls his hand away, it isn’t long before Keith feels a wet finger trailing down the cleft of his ass. Shiro spits into his hand and slowly works the tip of one finger inside him. Keith bites down on a groan.

“I’m gonna fuck you again when we get home,” Shiro says. He twists his finger in deeper and Keith is so full, feels so fucking good. He’s right on the edge of coming and when it happens, it’s going to hit him like a freight train, he just knows it. “Gonna split you open and fuck you until you can’t walk.”

Shiro winds his free hand in Keith’s hair, tight enough for it to hurt and yanks his head back.

“I can feel you’re getting close,” Shiro growls in his ear. “Come for me.”

“Pull harder,” Keith manages to choke out. 

Shiro does and Keith comes. It hits him all at once and he collapses over the railing, sobbing out Shiro’s name as Shiro thrusts into him, follows him over the edge. Shiro stays inside him until he softens, presses one last kiss into Keith’s hair and straightens himself. Keith clings to the railing as he catches his breath. He hears Shiro zip up his jeans and then strong hands are on him, pulling his pants back up and helping him to stand.

“Do you know how happy I am?” Shiro asks. “Knowing that my come is trailing down your thighs?”

Keith laughs weakly, all the energy fucked out of him. He smiles up at Shiro and winds his arms around his neck.

“You’re gonna have to carry me,” Keith says. “I’m never going to make it down those stairs.”

“Anything you want, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/zombietime_)


End file.
